Underwater
by OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Post-KHIII. A Naminé who's still in love with Sora-but partly because she can still feel Kairi's own feelings for him-ends up in the former home of the True King, King Yozora and meets the love of his life, Hoshi (Stella/Stella 2.0). The two of them bond quickly, as they have much in common, and Hoshi even gives Naminé the first clue on how to find Sora. HoshiYozora, SxN, SoKai.


**Underwater**

In Fuminshō—the darkly colored, yet lovely home of King Yozora: who Hoshi had met a second time on this very balcony—the queen ran her hands through this Naminé girl's hair.

Naminé had just lost the love of her life—and she'd confided to Hoshi—even though she was trying her best to not let any of her friends know that she still felt this way… for this "Sora".

But apparently, it wasn't only for herself that Naminé ached. There was still a part of her who was someone named Kairi: the one who Naminé said really loved Sora, and who Sora loved back: Naminé said that it was this Kairi side, more than anyone, who was dying on the inside.

"Sweetling…" Hoshi started... but then cursed herself for it, as this was what she'd been called at court by cruel people that had made her become cold in the process. "You're- you're allowed to feel whatever it is that you're feeling... I know that you think you have no right to love this Sora—and that you should have long since been over him—…maybe that's true, maybe it isn't... But you're still allowed to grieve. Especially if you were originally a part of the girl who _is_ his soulmate.

"And even for those of us who are 'perfect for each other', it isn't always easy and things don't always fit into a perfect box. Like... did you know that Yozora almost had to leave me for his friend's little sister, who wouldn't have come of age for years?"

That particular memory still stung Hoshi to the core… It had been when she'd given up any thoughts of ever being Yozora's enemy again—and had been about to approach him to talk of a marriage alliance—and Yozora had announced to her that since Niji had such good blood, in being the sibling of someone who was both his advisor and Shield, that she would make a fine match for him.

…It was all water under the bridge now—in fact, the reason that Yozora was… away from Hoshi now, was because he'd stopped at nothing to try and find a way to save her from the Gigases and had fallen into a trap because of it—but sometimes it still got to her, and Hoshi wanted Naminé to know that.

As Hoshi and Naminé both gazed at the fish tank before them, more water seemed to be filter into it than usually happened. And Hoshi couldn't help wondering if this was because Naminé herself was named for the ocean, and that it just went to show that the blonde was much more important and powerful than she was letting herself believe… but Hoshi said nothing on the matter. If Naminé wasn't ready to be confident in herself yet, it wouldn't help to push her and make her grow anxious because of it.

"It's just…" Naminé muttered—playing with her fingers now, in a way that made Hoshi think the girl must have always had something in her hands to be so fidgety now—"Sora and Kairi have the sweetest and most pure relationship I've ever seen. They write letters to each other, for one thing! …At least they do now. And Kairi's even thinking of trying to make them into songs now-as if believing that that act will make the words stronger, and her then singing them will create a magic to bring Sora back! And I feel all the emotions that Kairi does about it, because through her my own mind's trying to work out notes so that _I_ might do the same thing.

"But me? I only ever had Sora in my life at all because I manipulated him… I made him think I was Kairi, and was even essentially going to let him become a mindless puppet. And even in my moment to shine, when I let him go and was preparing to set everything right, I still was weak and wrongfully asked him to choose me. So what part can I possibly have to play in anything pertaining to him and Kairi, unless it's just pain and destruction?"

The tension in the air was palpable. Hoshi could feel it all around her and could even almost taste it on her lips. And it was made even moreso palpable, in that Hoshi knew exactly what Naminé had gone through.

After her home had been annexed by Giant—the nation that had made the Gigases, that were now constantly attacking Yozora's country of Meiseki, as if it were there job—she had been a pawn in their clutches… They had tried to brainwash her against her old friend, Prince Yozora, and some of it had held and some of it had not. But even though part of her resisted… she was still arm-wrestled into being bait towards him, so he wouldn't be there to help fight back when the Crown City was leveled.

Oh, Hoshi knew Naminé's plight far too well! She could still hear the sound of Yozora using his crossbow outside her door, to get her out—and smell the smell of leather on him as he'd hugged her to himself when he'd reached her—before he'd seen the Heart of the city being stolen out of the same facility they were in… and she could also still imagine the look of utter betrayal he had given her in that moment.

But again, that was long past. Yozora and Hoshi were a married unit now and she was doing everything that she could to free him from his prison… including using her special eyes, that now gleaming purple, to try and see better where he was… And who would Hoshi also see there, but what looked to be the boy "Sora" that Naminé had just described so well?

"I think…" Hoshi began, as she watched Naminé go give the fishes some food, "that if you managed to find your way here—and not even the girl Kairi yet—it means you're still more involved with them than you think… even if it's just to make amends, through finding Sora with me, or having some sort of closure with him…"

And Hoshi knew all about closure… because if she wasn't going to get it in the sense that she wanted more than anything else, she thought she would get it in another way: since looking at souls who had died was beginning to make _her_ die.

But if Naminé noticed anything about Hoshi beginning to fade away now, she didn't say anything. And Hoshi wasn't looking to share that information… so she downed a potion, to make sure she would look right to Naminé, and then opened a portal right next to the fish tank… She had finally figured out where their beloveds were…

Or perhaps "remembered it" was the correct way to put it, since she must have been heavily drugged when she had been brought back to citadel, on Yozora's promise that he would let the Gigases kill him if they let her go free.

In the vision Hoshi had just seen, she'd heard Yozora and Sora talking about how Yozora had long ago figured out that the home of the Gigases was stored underwater, since no one would ever guess that with them being made electrically. And Yozora's spirit was still within that underwater cavern… and now Sora's too, for whatever reason.

And before Naminé could ask her what she was doing, Hoshi pushed the sixteen-year-old into the portal, so she might find her friend… and Hoshi did one good thing in her life this way.

**Author's Note: To be honest, I actually wanted this to be SoKai—and in some ways, it still is and I DID try for that—because you all know that's my ship, and I have a series where both of them meet Yozora and also wanted to do one where they meet Hoshi… but I got bored and uninspired. So I decided to make it SoNami instead, I guess (but only from Nami's PoV and moreso because she just needs closure). And in the end, I think it actually kind of worked, since she and Hoshi probably have more in common, anyway. But tell me what you think.**


End file.
